Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operator management device, an operator management system, and an operator management method for managing work of an operator who engages in the operation of a car sharing system that allows users to use shared vehicles.
Related Art
With regard to an operator management device, a battery charging system is known which combines a charging schedule of each electric car and a vehicle operation schedule of the electric car to efficiently use electric cars in an adjusted schedule (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2010-231258 A